mokkorifandomcom-20200214-history
Mochi (Boy-type)
Mochi is an adorable (if a little derpy) white cat boy, the nekomimi version of regular old cat Mochi. Basic Stats Full Name: Mochi Aliases and Nicknames: Little Monster, Mocchan, Monchichi, Mochi-Latte Gender: Male Species: Cat-boy Age: 14 or 15 Birthdate: ?? Blood Type: ?? Hometown: Paris, France Languages: French, English Occupation: Being kawaii desu. Appearance HEIGHT: 5'2"/157cm WEIGHT: 108lb/49kg Body: Short and very slight of frame. Much like his cat body, he boasts a curvy, sylph-like figure. Has a tiny waist and his torso is shorter in length than his slim legs. Hair: Soft and white, cut in a cute style that hangs in a sweet doll-like bob around his face and neck. His pure white cat ears pop right up out of his hair. Eyes: Large and sky blue, very expressive and sweet. They exhibit an intense curiosity and are hard to resist. Framed in pale, thick lashes. Skin: Pale white skin, easily burned in the sun. Without blemishes or marks of any kind. Voice: An adorable boy's voice, very quiet most of the time unless he's excited about something (a lot), and then he can be inappropriately loud and giggly. Clothing: Likes light pastels, especially baby blue, since it matches his eyes. He has a fondness for shorts and stripy socks. He also likes collecting plastic bracelets; the more rainbowy and bright, the better. Additional: He's mostly deaf, so he has to strain to hear others, and he can't tell if people are nearby sometimes if they're quiet enough. Personality Excitable and giggly. He's very sweet and a bit naive, but he always means for the best. He likes to make friends with everyone, and is easily hurt when people don't like him. He's pretty sensitive about a lot of things, actually, and worries quite a bit, but covers up with a bright smile. Positive thinking! Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Playing with puppies, dogs, playing outside, baths, exploring, arts and crafts, doodling with markers, glitter Color: White, Baby Blue Food and Drink: Pocky, candy, cupcakes, apple juice, vanilla milkshakes Fragrance: Fresh laundry Cigarette: Bleurgh! Music: Upbeat pop, anything he can dance to, cheerful tunes Clothing: Anything cute Underwear: Heyyy~ •///• Animal: Puppies~! Season: Spring and Summer Place: Meadows, Gardens, and Parks Book: Pop-up books Movie: The Aristocats Subject: Dogs Sport: Running around aimlessly, does tag count? Lucky Number: 5 Sexual: *blush* Other Likes: Kid's cereals, charm bracelets, butterflies Dislikes: Bullies and meanies, getting scraped up Fears: Being beaten up, being alone and having no friends Disgusts: Smokers, sexual things Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ENFP IQ: derpy Political Views: Huh? Religion: Puppies! Background Under Construction. Relationships Lovers * None. Friends *Chopsticks: BFF. Chopsticks and Mochi are bestest friends, bonded together over their disabilities and general friendliness. Mochi is outgoing while Chopsticks is more introverted. *Skittles: BFF2. Skittles is another happy cat that Mochi gets along well with. Family * None. Housing Under Construction. Additional Info and Trivia * He just really likes dogs. * He's a big crybaby.